


CHOCOLAT

by Simpcinnamon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chocolat - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Ok ima be honesty idk how to write a damn Song fic, Plus Chocolat makes me think of them a lot, Song fic, This gonna be short af but oh well, i just wanted Irouma content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpcinnamon/pseuds/Simpcinnamon
Summary: Even a inventor like Miu Iruma and a Liar like Kokichi Oma can have feelings like that....
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	CHOCOLAT

**Author's Note:**

> Chocolat written by Emyli and ☆Taku Takahashi  
> Performed by TeddyLoid and Mariya Ise
> 
> Note: I didn't do the full song but there definitely the first part!

_I see you before me_

He stare at her as she stare back at him with her flushed expression.

_You see me before you_

Tears were already rolling down her face.

_Never thought that I'd, fall in love with you..._

Nothing about his face tells a lie...

_I will take your soul_

"We'll love each other forever, remember?"

_If you take my heart_

"I did make a promise to you, right?"

_Fly away together_

"This isn't a lie this time, Miu."

_Far away together_

He embraced her tightly, holding her hand against his.

_Chocolat, chocolat, you make me feel..._

Love...

_Chocolat, chocolat, so sweet and pure_

"My heart beating so much..."

_Chocolat, chocolat, I'll wear the ring forever..._

"Just because of this stupid ring you gave me...but why?

_Chocolat, chocolat, you make me feel..._

"You know why Miu..."

_Chocolat, chocolat, so sweet and pure_

"I don't..."

_Chocolat, chocolat, I'll wear the ring_

"I love you."

_So take to heaven or hell, I don't care where..._

"I love you Miu Iruma...."

Before a word was spoken, Miu felt lips lay against her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this I'm scare....
> 
> thank u tho uhhh stream CHOCOLAT and Stan Iruoma-


End file.
